


You’re Not Going To Kill Dean...

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Dean Winchester, Depression, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: ...Because, Lucifer, you’ll be too busy trying to save Sam. 11.10
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“What’ll it be, Sam?” Lucifer chuckled. “Me or your brother?”

Sam was panting. He was stuck in Hell, in a cage, watching the Devil choke his brother. And he had no idea what to do.

He couldn’t agree to be Lucifer’s vessel. That was priority number one. But Sam also couldn’t watch Dean die.

There was a flash of silver in his eyes. Cass’ angel blade was still laying next to him. Sam swallowed.

It was his only option. And after all these years, the pain would stop.

Cass was just about to stand up when Sam invaded his bubble. Reaching over, he grabbed the blade and held it up.

“You think that’s going to hurt me, Sam?” Lucifer chuckled. Sam didn’t answer his question. Instead, he turned the blade and stabbed himself in the chest.

Everyone else shouted in alarm. Drooling Dean, Lucifer rushed over and kneeled.

“What did you do?!” Sam looked at him, eyes hazy. There was so much blood. “Why would you do that?!”

“If he talks, he’ll die faster,” Cass snarled. Lucifer shook his head, staring at the metal handle in Sam’s chest. He touched the Winchester’s cheek.

“Sam, you’re not gonna die, you hear me? I’m gonna force this idiot,” Lucifer pointed at Cass, “to save you. I am not letting you die!”

“Why do you care so much about him?!” Dean shouted, still gasping for air. Sam raised an eyebrow and Lucifer turned to him.

“Because I love you, Moose.” His voice actually cracked. The cage was silent for a moment.

“I know.” Sam could barely talk; blood was leaking from his mouth. Yanking the blade out in one swift motion, he slammed it through Lucifer’s heart.

There was an explosion of light. Dean pushed himself against the bars, shielding his eyes from the shitstorm in front of him.

He and Cass were outside the cage. Sam and Lucifer’s corpses were still inside, lying across from each other. When Dean saw this, he broke. He fell to his knees and began to sob.

Crowley and Rowena were speechless. Cass remained next to Dean, keeping the angel blade out of reach.


	2. The Letter

An hour later, Dean found himself in the car. His eyes were red and slick with tears, his fingers shaking. It didn’t seem real.

“Dean?” He looked up to find Cass standing there, paper in hand. “I found something in Sam’s pocket. It’s addressed to you.” Swallowing, Dean took it.

He unfolded the piece of paper. There, in Sam’s immaculate handwriting, was a letter.

_ Dean, _

_ If you’re reading this, I’m already gone. _

_ I’m tired. Tired of killing people, tired of losing you and Cass. Tired of fighting for something that just keeps spitting out evil. _

_ I want these visions to mean something. I don’t want Lucifer to hurt you, but I can’t let him hurt me either. He doesn’t get that honor. _

_ If everything goes well, I’m overdosing tonight. You’ll get this after the fact, so you can’t try to stop me. _

_ If...if Lucifer is still around, tell him I know. He’ll understand. _

_ Dean, you are the best and worst brother a guy could ask for. I hate you and I love you. Don’t beat yourself up. Make an effort to change. _

_ Sam _


End file.
